Parkour
Retired DC OC Parkour, aka Ellema Wocklim, is a college student who inflicted with vitiligo. She enjoys parkouring (free running) and runs with a group that does it around the city. She also been on a modeling website. Background Before I get to my story let me give you some background on my family. My mother was from Texas was going to college up in New York City. This is where he met her future husband my father at some local bar. It was a whirl wind romance they were married three months later. I was born six month later, so I guess my mother's white wedding dress was a lie but in truth it does not matter. I was born like most in a hospital, my mother said I was prefect baby or as she called me a little chocolate drop, I only out grew that nickname when I became a teenager. I was like most little girls I played with Barbie Dolls and My Little Pony. I had many friends around the block and in the apartment building I lived in. We did not have much money being lower middle class but back then I thought we were rich. I never went hungry but I never had more then I needed too. My mother was a nurse and my father was a bartender, both working long hours so I spent most of the day with my grandma's apartment, lucky for me she lived in the same apartment building so I still got to play with my friends. When I got a little older I started school and made new friends. I was not the brightest in my class but not the dumbest too. I enjoy school and learning new things my mind is like a sponge and just sucks up. I always studied hard and did independent reading learning more on subjects I enjoyed. I soon found my self-spending more and more time reading books, and not just fiction books but non-fiction as well. When I was 7 my life changed, it started small almost unnoticed by me but as it grew larger there was no way I could not notice, pale spots oh my hands and body. I showed my mother and she set up an appointment with my doctor. My doctor did a bunch of test and then sent me to see a dermatologist. The dermatologist looked over my body in detail and found more spots in places I could not see, after some test the dermatologist told us it was Vitiligo. The dermatologist wanted to use an ultraviolet light to treat me and my mother agreed, so two or three times a week I had to go to the dermatologist and get the treatment. I hated going for the treatment not because it hurt or anything in truth I did not feel anything the pale patches have little to no feeling but because it was boring. I did a lot of reading in the treatments when they were not doing my arms. The treatments did little and the patches kept spreading around my 9th birthday the dermatologist stopped my treatment, she did not want to do any type of skin grafting and the spots where not to the point to remove the rest of the pigment of my skin so she proscribe a cover up makeup. So at the age of 9 I was allowed to wear makeup every little girls dream right well not for me I wear makeup not to be notice. For the next two years I wore the makeup not knowing the drain it took on my mother and father's wallets but the day came when the money ran out as well as the makeup. From that day on I had to live with the patches. I covered up when I went out even in the heat of summer and stayed indoors when I could. I went farther into my reading and got into video games. I did this for a while but something else had happen I was maturing both physically and mentally, I realize that the girl looking back at me in the mirror was beautiful. Sure the spots had gotten bigger but they did not matter and in truth they somehow added to my beauty. I started covering up less and less sure sometimes the people gawking at me got to me and I felt like hiding I didn't I'd toughed it out and soon they were not a problem. My group of friends grew and soon I was running with a group of Parkours. By the time I was 15 I was very skilled at the sport and enjoyed it a lot. Each weekend I went out and just ran and jumped with my friends until I was too tired to walk. One weekend Ivy came to town, Ivy is my older cousin twice removed or something like that. She an art student in college who was interested in photos, As part of a final project for her class she had created a website features photos and text profiles of Goth, Punk, Metal and Indie-Styled young women to show beauty beyond that of the mainstream media. She wanted me and my friends to be the first to pose for her. She ask me and my mother and father and after a long talk about what would and would not be proper my parent agree under the terms that one of them have to be with me and they get to veto any outfit and pose that they did not think was proper. The next day my mother, Ivy, and I go to Ivy's studio apartment and I took a bunch of photos. I loved modeling it made me feel pretty. She uploaded photos to her website. A few months later she starts to get fan mail not a lot but some. During a Parkour session is when I was discovered another change that happen to me is my meta powers showed themselves. Like being discover by Ivy this happen when I was doing Parkour, at first I didn't even realize it happened as they fit so well into the sport. One day I running down a dead end alley I started picking up speed leaving my friends in the dust and then jumped on top of a trash can and leaped over the wall jumping higher then I should have been able to landing on my feet on the other side. I thought it was the adrenaline from the run that allow me to do it. It kept happening and not just in my Parkour I seem to just get faster at times or jump higher then I should be able to. I did not know what to make of it and kept it to myself though I didn't know what to tell people since I was not sure what was going on. I did like the edge it gave me in Parkour I never tripped or fell and I was faster and make jumps I couldn't before. The hard part it seems to come and go so I always had to be careful to be sure it was working before I made any jump. Outside Parkour I had to be careful since I would just speed up or a skip could end in a larger jump then she wanted. For the most part I kept it on the down low from people. I felt I needed to put my Meta powers to use to help people like so many others. I have no real training or knowledge how. I decide to find someone to train me. I dwelled on who I could get after all it's not like I could go knock on the Justice League's door, or could I? I went online and looked it up and found that I could sort of. After that she set out applying to the Justice League, Teen Titans, Birds of Prey. I now wait for a reply hoping I gets in. Personality Ellema enjoys knowledge and learning new things. She has a love affair with books could spend hours reading them. She can spend hour's just reading fiction and non-fiction books, she the type of girl who can quote all her favorite books. She enjoys independent learning. When she not learning and reading she enjoys playing video games, she a big gamer enjoying all the popular games and pretty good at them. Ellema is a thrill seeker she enjoys taken risk and moving fast track, she normally gets this thrill by doing Parkour. Before coming to the school she would do it every weekend the weather allowed with her friends. This also relates to other risky things. She will enjoy anything that gets her heart pounding and gives her the rush of danger. Ellema is a confident woman who has overcome shyness about her Vitiligo. She enjoys her body now and even likes showing off her pale patches. She enjoys how they make her different and stand out in the crowd. She so confident that she even did some modeling for a website who modeled on a website features photos and text profiles of Goth, Punk, Metal, and Indie-Styled young women. Ellema is a good girl she not one who will cheat on and test or in a game. She always strides to follow the rule set before her. This does not mean will not question a rule if she finds it unfair. She bring her concerns to who in charge or even protest unfair laws. Without question, Ellema is not the kind of woman who let the weak and innocent to suffer. She will always come to the aid of a cry of help no matter the danger to her. If she sees someone harming someone weaker or defensive a dark anger is brought to the surface. She will not kill but she will release such a fury that may leave someone on the brink of it. Ellema enjoys knowledge and learning new things. She has a love affair with books could spend hours reading them. She can spend hour's just reading fiction and non-fiction books, she the type of girl who can quote all her favorite books. She enjoys independent learning. When she not learning and reading she enjoys playing video games, she a big gamer enjoying all the popular games and pretty good at them. Ellema is a thrill seeker she enjoys taken risk and moving fast track, she normally gets this thrill by doing Parkour. Before coming to the school she would do it every weekend the weather allowed with her friends. This also relates to other risky things. She will enjoy anything that gets her heart pounding and gives her the rush of danger. Ellema is a confident woman who has overcome shyness about her Vitiligo. She enjoys her body now and even likes showing off her pale patches. She enjoys how they make her different and stand out in the crowd. She so confident that she even did some modeling for a website who modeled on a website features photos and text profiles of Goth, Punk, Metal, and Indie-Styled young women. Ellema is a good girl she not one who will cheat on and test or in a game. She always strides to follow the rule set before her. This does not mean will not question a rule if she finds it unfair. She bring her concerns to who in charge or even protest unfair laws. Without question Ellema is not the kind of woman who let the weak and innocent to suffer. She will always come to the aid of a cry of help no matter the danger to her. If she sees someone harming someone weaker or defensive a dark anger is brought to the surface. She will not kill but she will release such a fury that may leave someone on the brink of it. Logs Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:New York City Category:DC Retired